21 October 1995
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1995-10-21 ;Comments *Only the Delgados live set (recorded the previous night at King Tut's Wah-Wah Hut in Glasgow, though they were also interviewed live on the programme) has previously been available; however the first half-hour of the show - broadcast live from Glasgow - has now come to light, in a combined recording with the end of Johnnie Walker's last Radio 1 show. Sessions * Delgados Live at King Tut's Wah-Wah Hut, Glasgow. Recorded 1995-10-20. Tracklisting File 1 *End of final Johnnie Walker show: live set from a previous show by Dodgy and "Staying Out for the Summer" live *Walker signs off by playing a clip of Matthew Bannister saying that he was proud to have him on the station, and with a sarcastic "Thank you Matthew" plays Oasis "Don't Look Back in Anger" (at that point a newly-released album track) *Peel intro: "Au revoir Johnnie Walker, this is JP in Glasgow, part of the 10-day weekend" *Travis Cut: "Not To Blame" (7" on Damaged Goods) *Prolapse: "TCR" (Love Train Records single, catalogue number PUBE 06) - tour dates are read out *Scott Brown's Annihilator: Expansion (12" - Realm Of Darkness) Mokum MOK 44 (which JP missed the end of because he was discussing football) # $ *Calvin Party: "Wigan to Brighton" *East Meets West: Japanese Connection (album - Megadub) Dubology DOR LP 001 (played because "the CD player didn't work, you see - but *that* is vinyl, and it works perfectly, no problems with that at all") # $ *The Secret Goldfish: "Seasick" *Eska: "Trucking and Paving" (7" on Modern Independent Records) *Jiri.Ciever: Osiac (Vogel's Funky Sola Mix) (12") Harthouse HH080 (played "to take us up to the news, as we DJs say") # @ File 1 cuts out during above track *Pulp: Underwear *Solid Doctor: U-Turn (album - How About Some Ether: Collected Works 93-95) Pork Recordings PORK 025 # @ File 2 *Delgados (live at King Tut's Wah-Wah Hut, Glasgow, 1995-10-20) #Brand New Car #Under Canvas Under Wraps #Cracks And Corners #We Only Just Started To Breathe #Blackwell #Cinecenter #Monika Webster File 2 ends *Original Vibes & Hellrazer: Skinout (12" - Skinout / Check The Bass) Breakthrough BR05 # @ *Johnnie & Joe: Over The Mountain, Across The Sea (v/a album - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'n' Roll Volume 5) Ace CDCHD 600 *Solar Race: Get Ahead (single - Solar Race EP) Silvertone ORE CD 79 *Disciples: Jah Man Dub (album - Hail H.I.M. In Dub) Roots RR014 # @ *Half Hour To Go: Theatre In The Round (album - Items For The Full Outfit) Grass GROW057-2 *Super Furry Animals: Focus Pocus (7" - Moog Droog EP) Ankst ANKST 062 *Terry Edwards And The Scapegoats: It's Showtime (album - My Wife Doesn't Understand Me) Stim STIM 007 *Urusei Yatsura: Lo Fi *Interview with Jill Mingo *DJ Brainstorm: Untitled B1 (12") Subjective TBPI 1210 # @ *Interview with Jill Mingo *Agent Random: Continuum (12") Pi Recordings TBPi 1204 @ Tracks marked # available on File 3 Tracks marked $ available on File 4 '''@ available on '''File 5 File ;Name *1. JWalker_JPeel_21_10_95.mp3 *2. John Peel Show 13-05-95.mp3 *3) Dat_092_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *4) 1995-10-xx Peel Show LE250 *5) 1995-10-xx Peel Show LE251 ;Length *File 1: 39:56 *File 2: 18:13 *3) 03:51:24 (02:21:47 to 02:53:05) (from 02:33:23 unique) *4) 1:33:56 (from 1:25:05) *5) 1:34:10 (to 27:11) (from 25:36 unique) ;Other *3) Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 092 *4) Created from LE250 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October 1995 Lee Tape 250 *5) Created from LE251 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October 1995 Lee Tape 251 ;Available * File 1: Mediafire * File 2: 17-DVD Torrent Compilation * 3) Mooo * 4,5) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes